


Nothing More Than Rock

by chocochurros



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocochurros/pseuds/chocochurros





	Nothing More Than Rock

Each of us has stared, ensnared in awe,  
At all the shining diamonds of the night;  
To see the same moon our ancestors saw,  
So beautiful, so silent in its might - 

So huge and feiry, yet so calm and still,  
To see the minuscule pinpricks of light  
As silver washes over warmth and chill  
Fills us with tranquil wonder at the sight.

Yes, nothing is so bright and pure and white  
As Mother Moon and all her darling stars -   
Nothing strikes in us such po-ems to write  
As do these dots of light so far from ours;

And yet, the moon is nothing more than rock,  
And stars all fade, commanded by the clock.


End file.
